Our proposal to establish the 'OREGON WOMEN'S REPRODUCTIVE RESEARCH CAREER DEVELOPMENT CENTER (Oregon WRHRCDC),' at the Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) is under the direction of Paul Kirk, M.D. (Chair of Obstetrics and Gynecology (OB/GYN), and Principal Investigator) and Gerald Schatten, Ph.D. (Professor of OB/GYN, and Program Director). The Oregon WRHRCDC will provide a stimulating and nurturing environment for junior faculty with competitive credentials to join the next generation of leading Physician Scientists in OB/GYN. The Oregon WRHRCDC is composed of a highly interactive and cohesive group of established and promising young investigators who represent comprehensive and complementary interests and expertise within the fields of Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility and Maternal-Fetal Medicine as well as the emerging field of Urogynecology. The intellectual and research resources at the Oregon WRHRCDC available for these junior investigators are unrivalled on the medical campus of OHSU. Specialized research facilities include: the newly inaugurated Center for Women's Health; the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center (ORPRC); OHSU's Doernbecher Children's Hospital; the Vollum Institute for Advanced Biomedical Research; the Portland Veterans Administration Medical Center, and the Shriner's Hospital for Crippled Children on the OHSU campus. Two of the five Oregon WRHR Scholars will be newly recruited Assistant Professors of OB/GYN, and the remaining three will be selected for Instructorships in OB/GYN. The ratio between the twenty-three mentors, thirteen of whom are sponsored by the NICHD, and the five WRHR Scholars, utilizes our research resources maximally while ensuring that these scholarships are highly competitive. Sophisticated research core laboratories specializing in: Molecular Biology, Cell Culture, DNA analysis, Imaging, Statistics, Assisted Reproductive Techniques, Endocrine, Laboratory Animal, Transgenic Cores, among others, have already been established and are available to the WRHR Scholars at a subsidized fee-for-service. The Oregon WRHRCDC enjoys complementary preclinical research on models ranging from lower systems to nonhuman primates with cutting edge clinical investigations in Women's Reproductive Health Research within OHSU's fantastically supportive environment that recognizes the urgency of mentoring the next generation of OB/GYNs.